


No, Definitely Not

by seungjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chan and hyunjin make an appearance, it's still christmas on the other side of the world so i'm not late yet right, minho is a Jock™ but it's not that highlighted, minho is hopelessly in love it's cute, minsung are Rich cousins but are practically best friends, or at least i tried humor, seunglix are best friends, seungmin is a bookworm, they're only a year apart here, update: surprise valentine's special!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/pseuds/seungjin_chan
Summary: Felix glances down at the court, up at Seungmin, and back down. "Is he waving at you right now?"Still staring right back at the very smiley, very cheerful boy below, Seungmin squints and knits his brows as he shakes his head."No. He is most definitely not waving at me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shortest thing i've written in Years wow,,  
> i was inspired to write this by text and chat posts on tumblr so some parts are based off of those dhsjhahdhd  
> i feel the need to tell you that the whole story happens within one semester because i didn't indicate most of the days here and i feel like it's fast??? i dunno—  
> i'm posting this right after i finished writing it and i'm running on two hours of sleep so i feel like i find this good now, and then i'll regret this once i wake up sjdjkg

A pair of shoes landing in front of him on his table with a loud thud abruptly tears Seungmin's gaze away from his book, and when he glances up, he sees a guy sitting on the chair across his, shooting him a cocky grin.

"I heard you like bad boys."

Seungmin doesn't know who he is, where he came from, or when he arrived. But from the corners of his eyes, he can see everyone in the library watching them.

He raises a brow and looks down pointedly at the guy's feet on the table, sliding his book closer to him and away from the pair of shoes. "No."

"Oh."

The stranger actually looks sorry as he sheepishly puts his feet back down and clears his throat. Seungmin just gives him a weird look and focuses back on his book, expecting the guy to leave.

A whole minute passes, and he doesn't.

Knitting his brows, he glances back up at him, shooting him a questioning look.

"Well," the guy starts again with a wide smile, as if he had spent the past minute just silently waiting to get Seungmin's attention again, "what kind of boys do you like, then?"

Seungmin does not understand this guy.

He almost answers with _'boys who don't put their feet up on my table as a first impression,'_ but decides against the idea and settles for ignoring him instead, turning a page of his book and continuing to read.

Annoyingly enough, the stranger stubbornly stays there with him for the next half hour—which is basically the rest of his free time before his next class—just quietly watching him with his chin propping up on his palm.

Seungmin sighs inwardly as he checks his wristwatch and shuts his book closed, placing it back into his bag before getting up to leave.

Then the guy hastily stands up too. "Do you have class? Are you going home? I'll walk you."

Seungmin narrows his eyes at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning to walk away without a second glance. "No, thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time he sees him is when Felix forces him to watch their basketball team's match against another school, wanting to cheer for this guy named Jisung.

Turns out, the stranger is one of their team's regulars—and that's how Seungmin realizes why everyone had been watching them in the library back then.

He's a jock.

Somehow, that repels him.

And yet, he doesn't notice himself unconsciously focusing his entire attention onto the player with the number 03 on his shirt and the name _'LEE'_ the whole time.

Seungmin decides he'll call him Number 03.

"Wow, our team's ace is really good!" Felix bounces excitedly beside him as Number 03 successfully shoots a three-pointer, and Seungmin just lets out a noncommittal hum in response, resting his chin on his palm as he watches.

Number 03 does this victorious fistbump in the air as everyone starts to cheer, and Seungmin scoffs, silently concluding he's a showoff.

Soon, the match ends with an impressive buzzer beater from Number 03, causing a huge roar of screaming and yelling from the audience. As soon as they receive the trophy, Number 01—their captain—proudly hands it to Number 03, with his teammates happily cheering for their ace as they revel in their victory on the court.

Seungmin then stands up from the bleachers, ready to drag a stubborn Felix away to finally leave, and that's when Number 03 suddenly meets his eyes and catches him offguard.

Number 03 blinks at him at first as if he's surprised to see him there actually watching, but he looks _delighted,_ and soon enough he's happily lifting up the trophy in the air and waving it around while smiling brightly right at him.

Seungmin just blinks back at him, dumbfounded.

Felix glances down at the court, up at Seungmin, and back down. "Is he waving at you right now?"

Still staring right back at the very smiley, very cheerful boy below, Seungmin squints and knits his brows as he shakes his head. "No. He is most definitely not waving at me."

Felix tilts his head with a confused expression. "Well he looks an awful lot like it..."

"Babe, he's not. Let's go home," Seungmin breaks their eye contact and turns away, successfully dragging Felix along with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"One strawberry juice, please."

"Coming right up!" the lady behind the counter turns around to give him a smile, then shoots her eyebrows up when she sees him and smiles even brighter. "Ah, just a moment!"

Seungmin blinks and gives her an unsure nod as she goes into the kitchen, shrugging and fishing out his wallet to take out his bills as he waits. A minute later, a tray is placed in front of him, with his glass of strawberry juice and, to his surprise, a plate of omelette.

Pausing, he briefly contemplates whether he should tell her they made a mistake and that he didn't order it, or just pay for it and eat it, because it's just so _tempting._

"I didn't order this," he finds himself blurting out anyway and inwardly curses at himself, because it's his favourite and he _wants_ it.

"No, but it's for you!" the lady shoots him another smile before pulling out a folded piece of paper from her apron's pocket and handing it to him. "A boy wants you to have it. He left you a note."

Seungmin blinks in confusion as he takes it, unfolding it to see a somewhat messy, but somewhat pretty handwriting.

 

_surely you don't think just strawberry juice counts as breakfast everyday??? you're losing your baby cheeks not eating anything else and that is not good! worry not, i know exactly what food you like. now eat up and become the dumpling you were meant to be!!_

_\- boy who still doesn't know what kind of boys you like_

 

"You have such a sweet boyfriend!"

Seungmin just smiles at her awkwardly and pays for his drink.

Later, when he's already back in his table with Felix, he does his best to ignore a certain boy watching him from a table all across the cafeteria and the obnoxiously happy _'YAAAY!'_ he hears when he takes his first bite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright, see you later Minnie!"

Seungmin waves at Felix as the boy dashes off to his next class, before turning around to face the staircase and starting to make his way upstairs for his own class.

Then he hears footsteps— _skipping_ footsteps—and a voice humming coming from the staircase above his, and soon enough, Number 03 appears before him.

The humming fades out the moment he spots Seungmin below him, eyes immediately brightening, but he's still skipping and—

And he _falls_ to the very foot of the staircase.

Shocked, Seungmin turns and quickly makes his way back downstairs, seeing Number 03 ungracefully sprawled out on the floor.

But before he even gets to say anything, Number 03 hastily composes himself and does this... weird, probably-meant-to-be-model-like pose on the floor, flashing Seungmin a cheeky smile.

"I guess you can say I've... fallen for you," he says with a wink, and Seungmin definitely does not understand what's going on in this guy's mind.

Students start passing by the corridors and giving them weird looks, so Seungmin finds himself flusteredly hoisting up Number 03 on his feet, dragging him to the nurse's clinic two doors away.

"Oh, wow! Are we gonna go on a date now? No need to rush, we still have all day, my love!"

Seungmin feels his cheeks starting to warm in embarrassment, seeing more and more students stopping by and just watching them, so he walks even faster towards the clinic's door.

"Are you taking us to the clinic? Whoa, slow down now, babe! We don't even know if they have a bed ready yet."

Seungmin turns crimson red.

Grabbing onto the knob and quickly turning it, he shoves Number 03 into the room and slams the door shut, ducking his head down as he sprints his way to his next class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

To his surprise, the next time he sees Number 03 is a week later, in his own class.

Number 03 steps inside the room behind the teacher, looking bored out of his mind, until he spots Seungmin and immediately perks up in delight, small hands waving at him excitedly.

Felix turns to him with his _I demand an explanation_ stare, which he pretends not to notice, along with the stares from everyone else in their class.

Number 03 is instructed to stay by the teacher's desk in front, and instead of taking his seat on the chair like a civil person, he opts for sitting _on_ the desk itself.

To his misfortune, Seungmin just happens to be seated right in front of it.

Needless to say, Number 03 spends most of the hour staring at him dreamily, forgetting how he's in charge of the teacher's laptop to control the presentation's slides, more often than not. He tries to talk to him in quiet murmurs every now and then, telling him he looks pretty wearing his eyeglasses, complaining about how he has to do minimal tasks for Mr. Park for a whole week as a punishment, and asking him if he ate the breakfast he left for him today.

The only time Seungmin responds is when he's asked about the breakfast, giving him a small nod and whispering a quiet _'thank you,'_ because he's not an ungrateful boy who doesn't appreciate the food he is given every single day.

And Number 03 smiles so brightly at that, it lights up the whole room.

"Psst. You haven't told me what kind of boys you like yet—"

" _Mr. Lee Minho_ ," Mr Park shoots him a pointed look, and he clamps his mouth shut immediately. "Will you _please_ stop distracting Mr. Kim and allow me to discuss the next slide."

Number 03—or Minho, as he is only now finding out—silently taps on the next button on the laptop just as Mr. Park turns to look at Seungmin. "Mr. Kim, you are a model student. But your boyfriend doesn't seem to be catching any of your good traits at all."

Seungmin's jaws drop. "Sir—"

"The reason he's here in the first place is because he was playing with a basketball _inside_ the faculty room and broke my flower vase."

"Sir, I—"

"Teach your boyfriend some manners, Mr. Kim. I expect he will listen to you."

Mr. Park proceeds with the lecture before he can say anything more, and when he looks back at Minho, the boy is already clapping his hands and swinging his feet below the table like a child, clearly happy to have been deemed his boyfriend by the teacher.

Seungmin can feel the burning stares on the back of his head as he looks down for the rest of the hour.

"See you later, my dearest!" is what Minho dramatically says to him after class, as he is dragged out the door by a sighing Mr. Park.

Felix turns to him with a raised brow.

"So, Minnie. Turns out it wasn't my nagging that's gotten you eating proper breakfast everyday, eh?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later in the same classroom, Minho has this _hugest_ audacity to kiss the side of his head on his way to the teacher's table without Mr. Park noticing.

And Seungmin is definitely not blushing.

Minho actually decides to be civil then, seating himself in the chair behind the table and not constantly forgetting to press the next button on the laptop whenever Mr. Park orders him to. He still openly stares at Seungmin with a dreamy look on his face the whole time, but he doesn't say anything, to his relief.

"Mr. Lee."

"Yes, sir," Minho quickly tears his gaze away and faces the teacher, who hands him a textbook.

"Bring my book down."

"Of course," he nods as he takes it and stands up, and then—

He squints down at the book, jabbing an index finger on it. "You will never succeed in life."

A bubble of poorly suppressed laughter erupts within the classroom, and Seungmin hates to admit he's a part of it.

He bites down on his bottom lip to fight back the laugh, but instead, he ends up letting out a quiet giggle.

One of his hands immediately flies up to his mouth, and when he looks up at Minho, he's already staring right back at him, stunned.

Seungmin has never seen a pair of eyes twinkle quite like Minho's.

"Down to the faculty room, Mr. Lee," Mr. Park sighs, looking done with the boy.

Minho stutters out a _'yes, sir'_ and makes his way to the door still looking shocked, but Seungmin doesn't miss the way his lips slowly curve up into a blinding smile the moment he steps outside, doing a cute little victory dance to himself before skipping away.

Seungmin gulps.

Oh, no.

He's cute.

"Mr. Kim."

"Yes sir!" he jumps up to his feet, catching everyone's attention as his knee hits the desk.

Mr. Park just raises a brow as Seungmin tries to ignore the pain in his knee, before making his way to his table and seating himself in front of his laptop. "He still does silly things. But you've done well."

"... Thank you, sir," he finds himself mumbling defeatedly, slowly sinking back into his seat as Felix just tries not to laugh beside him.

Minho had been trying not to get him in trouble.

Somehow, he finds it precious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sudden yawn makes Seungmin jump a little in his seat in surprise, almost dropping the book he had been reading as he looks up to see Minho, sitting on the chair across his table once again.

"Oh—I'm sorry, my love," he smiles sheepishly, folding his arms atop the table before resting the side of his face on them. "I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you knew I was here."

Seungmin had been reading for over an hour now; he most certainly has no idea how long Minho's been there. The only reason he noticed Minho the last time he stayed with Seungmin in the library in the first place was because he was acting like a bad boy.

But now he's just... himself. Trying not to disturb Seungmin while still wanting to be with him.

"You can continue reading," Minho blinks up at him slowly, his voice soft and sleepy as he slurs his words a little. "Don't mind me, baby boy."

Seungmin ignores the blood rushing to his cheeks and returns to his book.

He also ignores the possibility that Minho might've actually been there already for the past hour, if it's come to the point where he's gotten sleepy.

But he eventually kind of fails ignoring Minho at all.

Every now and then, he'd find himself glancing up from his book to see Minho struggling to keep his eyes open, pinching himself on the cheek (to no avail), and actually falling asleep for a minute or two.

He fails to notice how his book has been left open on the exact same page for the past fifteen minutes, and how he's now the one watching Minho. The boy has completely fallen asleep, left cheek smushed against his forearm, making his lips jut out and his mouth fall open just the slightest bit.

He doesn't want to accept the fact that he finds it all cute.

_But he finds it all cute._

There's only three minutes left for him to dash his way to his next class when he finally remembers to check his watch.

He successfully makes no noise getting out of his chair, but just as he's about to start running, he sees Minho shudder and he stops.

Before he realizes it, he's already taking off his own coat and carefully placing it over Minho's shoulders, speedwalking his way out flusteredly when he hears some of the students cooing at him.

The teacher reprimands him for being five minutes late and for not wearing his complete uniform to class, but he barely hears her voice over the loud thumping in his chest.

He blames it on all the running he just did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You like him."

"... No," Seungmin pauses, taking a bite out of the egg muffin Minho had left for him today, to which Felix just raises an unamused brow. "I do not."

"I wasn't asking, I was stating a fact. Opening your eyes to the truth. Slapping your face with reality—"

"And why?" he raises a brow back at him, taking a sip from his strawberry juice.

Felix purses his lips to the side, propping up his elbow on the table before resting his chin in his hand. "Because if you deny it, you'll regret it."

Seungmin continues eating his egg muffin, grumbling quietly. "I barely know him."

"Hi!"

Felix jumps in surprise before he gets to say anything back, and when they both look up, they see Jisung standing by their table with a wide smile.

" _Dude,_ " Felix places a hand on his chest, narrowing his eyes at a laughing Jisung.

"Sorry, sorry! I just came by to deliver some stuff," Jisung grins, showing them an envelope in one hand and a small paper bag in another, then he happily hands Felix the envelope as he takes a seat beside him. "That's actually for both of you; it's an invitation to this Christmas party Minho hyung and I are hosting this winter break."

Felix whistles, unfolding the envelope as his eyes scan through the content. "Neat. Who'll be there?"

"Oh! Well there's our basketball team, of course, and then the soccer club, the track and field team, the—"

"Uh," Seungmin interrupts, blinking at Jisung in confusion, "you do know we aren't exactly part of any sports club, don't you?"

Jisung blinks back at him before laughing brightly and nodding. "It just so happens that most of them are involved in sports, but hyung and I wanted to invite all our friends!"

Felix shoots Seungmin a knowing grin, so he just rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the invite, man! We'll be there," he shares a high-five with Jisung, who whoops loudly at Felix's immediate response to the invitation.

"Oh," Jisung turns to grin at Seungmin, handing him the paper bag, "and this is yours."

Seungmin tilts his head and takes it, curiously peeking inside before blushing almost immediately when he sees his coat.

"He's sorry he couldn't give it back to you himself, but he caught a cold so he stayed back in our apartment. Don't worry though, I had it washed!"

Seungmin coughs awkwardly and rubs at his nape. "Thank you."

Felix and Jisung eventually start talking to each other animatedly (and quite loudly) about games Seungmin doesn't really care for, so he finds himself tuning their voices out, staring down into the paper bag.

Then, he spots a note.

He picks it up and unfolds it, lips unconsciously curving up into a small smile at the sight of a heart sticker at the top left corner.

 

💖

_it kept me very warm and made me feel very very loved and happy but this bitch ass cold still refused to back down. tHE NERVE._

_pls tell me jisung ordered you the right food!!!_

_\- boy who misses you and your coat quite terribly_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aimlessly strolling along the corridors the next day, carrying a tiny paper bag full of heat packs and hugging a white knitted scarf exactly the same as the one he's already wearing, he feels stupid.

No, he is most definitely not walking around cluelessly and hoping to stumble upon Minho, nor is he bringing these things to give to Minho. Absolutely not.

Except he is.

So when he miraculously _does_ spot Minho from afar, seeing the boy brightening up at his sight and waving at him, he stops walking, and waits there stupidly.

Minho seems to realize that as he stops in his tracks as well, telling his friends to go on ahead before turning around to run his way to Seungmin.

"My dearest! You look as beautiful as always," he greets with a sweet smile as soon as he's in front of Seungmin, and he's still sniffling a little, having the smallest hint of pink on the tip of his nose.

Seungmin just awkwardly shifts his weight onto one foot, clutching onto the scarf still in his arms, which Minho quickly notices. "Why do you have—"

Not wanting to have to answer to that question, Seungmin flusteredly shoves the tiny paper bag into his hands to interrupt him.

When Minho blinks cluelessly and looks down to peek inside it, he takes that chance to carefully wrap the scarf around the boy's neck, not missing the way he stills and widens his eyes at the action.

As soon as he's finished, Seungmin spins on his heel and _runs._

But the moment he reaches a turn, he halts, slowly peeking over from behind the wall, and is met with the precious sight of Minho happily smiling into his scarf as he looks down at a bunch of heat packs in his hands.

 

 

Later that day, the first thing Mr. Park does upon entering the classroom is notice his scarf and casually tell him that it suits him better than Minho.

Seungmin sinks into his seat in embarrassment for the whole period.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Let me get this straight," Felix knits his brows, tagging behind Seungmin like a lost child as they go through every shelf in the library. "You're going to bring back _all_ these books home, to _reread_ them, for the whole winter break?"

"Mhm," Seungmin nods, eyes scanning through a line of books as he searches for a certain title. "I mean it's winter break. That means I get to have them for fourteen whole days instead of the usual five—which only feels like two days, because I have classes then."

Felix gapes at him in disbelief. "Babe, I'm already carrying like, eight heavy ass books right now."

Seungmin just smirks, pulling out another book from the shelf and dumping it atop the already growing mountain of books in Felix's arms. "And what makes you think I can't read all those in three days?"

Felix lets out a huff and rolls his eyes. "Let me guess. You're not attending the Christmas party."

Seungmin adds another book onto the pile. "Naturally."

Felix just shakes his head and lets it end at that, moving on to a different topic to blabber on about until Seungmin finishes with his book hunt. He's not exactly finished, to his disappointment—because one book he really wants to bring home is nowhere to be seen, but he lets it go.

"I'd like to borrow these, please," he announces his presence to the librarian, with Felix beside him, dumping all the books onto the counter with a heave. The kind librarian just laughs, already used to his book hoarding tendencies, and gestures for him to fill out the cards.

"Well I gotta go to class now, see you later, yeah?" Felix pinches him on the cheek before grinning as Seungmin shoots him a half-hearted glare.

"Mm. Love you," he mumbles, turning back to his books as Felix laughs and pecks his cheek before making his way out with an obnoxious _'love you too!',_ to which the librarian just shakes her head with a fond look.

He proceeds to pull out the cards from inside each of the books, gathering them altogether before setting them down as he takes a pen and starts filling them out.

"Hi, I'm here to return this book."

Seungmin abruptly pauses writing his name at the sound of a familiar voice beside him, and when he very carefully peeks over from his tall stack of books, he sees Minho.

Holding a book.

Holding _the_ book he's been looking for.

He blinks dumbly for a moment, his head very slowly processing the fact that a jock like Minho actually reads novels.

Minho isn't wearing his scarf again today, but it's not like Seungmin expects him to wear it everyday. Even Seungmin isn't wearing his own right now. Scarves need to be washed, after all. And if they get used too often, they'll get worn out. So Seungmin is satisfied enough with the note he had received saying _'i will treasure my scarf the way i will treasure you forever'_ full of heart doodles drawn all around it.

 _Really,_ he is.

He is most definitely not sulking at the fact that Minho hasn't worn the scarf again since last week, when he gave it.

Not at all.

"Thank you," Minho smiles as the librarian signs the boy's card, and as he turns to leave, he spots Seungmin and freezes mid-step, his right foot awkwardly hanging in the air as his gaze swiftly shifts to the book on the counter and back to him.

"O—oh, Seungmin! Hello there, my love," he chuckles almost nervously and clears his throat, composing himself before grinning at him.

For a little while, Seungmin is taken aback.

That's the first time Minho called him by his name.

And Seungmin won't deny it sounds really _nice._

But onto more important things.

Seungmin turns away and eyes the book now in the librarian's hand, about to be placed on the trolley along with the other returned books.

"I'd actually like to borrow that one too, if it's okay," he points at it, and the librarian has this somewhat amused grin on her face as she glances at Minho, before handing the book to Seungmin.

"Thank you," he bows, taking out the card from it as well.

He side-eyes Minho for a split second and picks up the pen once more, before continuing to fill out the cards with his name as the boy goes to stand beside him.

"You're... going to borrow all that?" Minho asks him quietly, so he just gives a small nod.

And he expects him to say more, so when he strangely doesn't, he finds himself discreetly turning to look at the boy curiously.

To his surprise, he sees a small hint of a blush on Minho's cheeks, his slightly widened eyes staring at the pile of books beside Seungmin as he gulps. Seungmin shifts his gaze to the books, then back to Minho, and with a tiny shrug, turns his attention back to writing his name on the fourth card.

And then, he stills.

Slowly, he separates the cards from one another and lays them out on the counter, carefully scanning over them, until his eyes turn into saucers.

Every single one of them has _'_ _Lee Minho'_  scribbled down right below Seungmin's name—some of which were written _months_ ago, from last semester.

Before they even met.

And the days Minho borrowed the books, were on the days Seungmin _returned_ them.

He turns his head so quickly his neck cracks, looking up at Minho, who nervously avoids his gaze and rubs at his neck sheepishly. "U—um, do you, uh... need help, carrying all that? Maybe...?"

Seungmin definitely wasn't sulking about the scarf. Not at all.

But let's say he was.

He's forgotten all about it now.

Because something tells him that all this time, Minho had just been quietly keeping an eye on all the novels he reads, hoping he could learn more about Seungmin, even if it's just a little bit.

And he finds that so, very endearing.

Heart pounding loudly against his chest, his fingers nervously fiddling with his shirt, he manages to breathe out a quiet _'yes.'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their walk to the school dormitory is unexpectedly quiet, but then again, it's really only Seungmin who feels awkward, considering how Minho just smiles softly to himself the whole time, arms holding a big tote bag full of books they've both read before.

Minho isn't allowed to go within the dormitory premises, so he reluctantly hands Seungmin the bag when they reach the entrance, chuckling when Seungmin forgets how heavy it is and nearly drops it.

Seungmin thanks him quietly, and when he sees Minho leaning in to press a kiss onto the side of his head, he lets him.

Awkwardly waddling his way to the elevator while hugging the tote bag to his chest, he sees Minho watching him with a fond smile on his face from the corner of his eye.

And when he steps inside and turns around to give Minho a tiny, tiny wave—probably looking like a struggling penguin in the process because he forgot to put into account how his arms were full—he catches sight of the most beautiful laugh he's ever seen, right before the elevator doors close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"You're seriously just going to stay there the whole break? It's basically the same as staying in the dorm."_

"Well, my brothers don't live with me in the dorm, and here, I don't have to shower inside stalls."

_"Minnie, please. It's just one night."_

Seungmin sighs, phone pressed to his ear as he rolls over to lie on his back on his bed, placing an opened book atop his chest. "Look. You have Jisung, but I only have you."

_"... Well, I'm honoured that you think that way, babe, but you do know who else is hosting the party, don't you?"_

He rolls his eyes. "See? You really _will_ ditch me to be with Jisung."

Felix snorts through the phone. _"Nonsense, I'm ditching you so you can be with the love of your life."_

"I am not going. Now stop calling."

He ends the call at that and tosses his phone aside, picking up his book again to resume reading for the third time.

Ten minutes later, just as he reaches the exciting part of the story, his phone starts ringing again.

He closes his eyes as he lets out another sigh, lazily grabbing at his phone as he answers the call and brings it next to his ear. "Babe, literally all the parties we've gone to before ended up with me getting hit on. The least was _five._ I am not going."

_"... Whoa. That was the longest sentence you've ever spoken to me."_

Seungmin shoots up so fast his book goes flying to his foot, nearly bruising it with its hard binding.

_"And wow, you called me babe! Hands down, this is the happiest day of my life."_

Gulping, he brings his phone down to check the caller ID, and sees an unknown number. Widening his eyes in shock, he quickly brings it up to his ear again.

_"But like, knowing you get hit on strangely makes me proud and upset at the same time. Proud, because you're definitely hit-on material, no questions there. But upset, because—well. It upsets me, okay! This is your future husband, by the way. Hello? Are you still there, my love?"_

It's Minho.

Felix ratted him out.

_"Baby boy?"_

"Y—yes," he stammers out nervously and ends up slapping a hand over his mouth in realization.

He just _had_ to answer when Minho called him _'baby boy,'_ hadn't he.

Minho lets out this really, _really_ cute laugh from the other line, and Seungmin's face heats up. _"You spoke a lot more when you thought I was Felix."_

He nearly just doesn't say anything in response—a usual occurrence with Minho, for some reason—briefly forgetting how inconvenient phone calls are. "... Yes."

_"Well, I'm guessing you already know why I'm calling."_

He nods dumbly to no one in particular. "Mm, sort of."

_"Come to the party, please?"_

No.

There is absolutely _no way_ he is going down that road again. Minho or no Minho.

Not that Minho affects his decisions in any way.

 _"Listen, I know it's not on Christmas Eve... but I—_ _I'd really love to spend Christmas with you, Seungmin,"_ Minho breathes out softly, his voice suddenly laced with nervousness.

Seungmin's heart betrays him and the damn thing  _flutters._

Because Minho calls him by his name when he gets nervous.

Because Minho wants to spend Christmas with _him._

_Goddammit._

"... There better be eggnog," he blurts out before he realizes it, then there's a pause from the other line, and soon enough he hears another one of Minho's precious laughs, sounding relieved.

_"Of course, my dearest. I handled the catering and made absolutely sure that every single edible thing you will see there is to your liking."_

Seungmin blinks, stunned. Because if Minho was being serious, then that means Seungmin almost didn't attend a party he was specifically invited to, with food that was specifically handpicked to suit his taste.

His stupid heart flutters even more violently.

_"One of which is me, so—"_

Seungmin hangs up and buries his reddened face into a pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sort of regrets his decision the very next week, when Felix makes him wear his most uncomfortable clothes (heaven knows how in the world he managed to find them when Seungmin hid them so well), styles his hair for two hours, forces him to wear contacts and dabs layers and layers of whatever he can put on his eyes.

"My _God_ I am good," Felix steps back as he gives Seungmin a once over, proudly patting himself on the back. "Red is definitely your colour."

Seungmin glances towards his bed longingly. "I don't care what happens to my hair, I want to go back go bed. I've been sitting like this for hours."

"You've been in your bed the whole week," Felix retorts back immediately as he rummages through his bag, taking out a black, rectangular box before grinning and opening it. "I'll be giving your Christmas present early."

Seungmin knits his brows in confusion. "But we're supposed to exchange gifts tomorrow. We always do that on Christmas Eve. Won't you be coming over for dinner?"

"Of course I'm still coming! I just thought—" Felix pauses, pulling out a necklace from the box before carefully placing it over Seungmin's head down to his neck, grinning widely. "I just thought it would complete your look for the night."

Seungmin blinks down at it, picking up the silver ring hanging from the necklace chain before smiling softly.

Later, when they're already outside and hopping into the car, his eldest brother shoots Felix a grin and gives him a thumbs up from the driver's seat. "You did good, man."

Felix smiles widely, phone already in hand as he snaps about a hundred photos of Seungmin. "My _God_ I am good."

"These boots are killing me."

"I know! These boots are just _killing it._ Hold still, I'm taking more photos."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The venue turns out to be a huge function hall within a hotel, with about two hundred people inside.

Seungmin has no idea how Jisung and Minho have that much friends, and it barely looks like a party hosted by two mere high school students.

So he doesn't even get surprised when he and Felix end up losing sight of each other within three minutes after stepping inside.

With a sigh, he heads over to the long banquet table and grabs a glass of eggnog before finding himself a spot by the wall, leaning his back against it as he drinks from his glass and scans through the people inside. He already feels out of place, the feeling of discomfort steadily settling in the longer he stands there on his own.

To his misfortune, he catches sight of two guys with dimples on their cheeks, smirking and blatantly ogling him from one of the round tables in the center.

He breaks eye contact immediately, but from the corner of his eye, he sees the blonde one tapping on the silver-haired boy's shoulder, standing up from his seat and gesturing for him to follow along.

Oh, boy.

Huffing, he sets down his glass on one end of the banquet table by his side, just to stop the urge to splash a much delectable drink onto their faces for when they go too far, and crosses his arms daringly as they approach.

"Surely, someone as gorgeous as you wouldn't want to be all alone during a party," the blonde boy grins as he steps up to him, leaning in dangerously close to Seungmin's face as a hand reaches up to stroke his cheek.

Seungmin doesn't flinch, simply narrowing his eyes at him before sighing inwardly. "As a matter of fact, I quite like being alone, thank you."

"Ooh," the blonde boy smirks, his eyes darkening. " _Feisty._ You're just what I want, baby."

Seungmin's eye twitches, his hand just _itching_ to grab his drink again so he can shove and shatter the glass onto his face.

"You should come with us, doll," the silver-haired boy speaks up this time, lips curled up into a sickeningly sweet smile as he leans in to whisper into Seungmin's ear, whispering, "I promise you'll have fun being alone with us."

Seungmin just wants to go home.

"Hyunjin, Chan hyung!"

Simultaneously, they both turn their heads to the source of the voice with scowls on their faces, but their expressions immediately change the moment they see Minho smiling at them, their lips curving up into wide grins. Seungmin blinks, knitting his brows.

"Well, if it isn't the basketball team's little champion!" the blonde boy detaches himself from Seungmin, giving a few happy slaps on Minho's shoulder.

"Shut it, you caught as much attention in your own soccer match as I did," Minho laughs, kicking at the other boy's foot before turning to the silver-haired boy, giving him a playful punch on the arm with a teasing smile. "And how's your ice skating rink coming along?"

To Seungmin's surprise, the boy pouts in response, stomping his foot sulkily. "It's a _pool_ , okay. A frozen one."

Minho laughs at him along with the blonde boy, before finally turning to Seungmin and smiling softly, arm outstretched to reach for him as he speaks in a softer, gentler voice. "C'mere, my love."

Somehow, it quickly draws Seungmin in, feet already moving towards Minho on their own, just wanting to be near him as soon as possible—as if his body is telling him _yes, go to him; where you'll be safe and sound._

He jumps into Minho's arms before he realizes it, face buried into his chest.

He hears a couple of surprised gasps and a bunch of apologies coming from the two, and Minho probably talks to them for a little bit longer to introduce Seungmin, but he doesn't really hear much.

He only hears the sound of Minho's racing heartbeat slowly lulling him back to comfort, the protective hold around him easily wiping away all the bad feelings he's had since he arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Love? I've led us outside. Won't you look up at me, please?"

Leaning out carefully from Minho's chest, he notices they're in a balcony now, belatedly realizing how quiet it already is.

He finally looks back up at Minho, feeling his cheeks heat up at how close their faces are, but he still can't seem to bring himself to break away from their embrace.

Not when Minho's still holding him back just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you arrived," he murmurs softly, hand reaching up to cup Seungmin's cheek, "and I'm really, very sorry about my friends. They—they tend to do that, but they're cool guys. I've told them about you before, but they couldn't recognize you right away. They really do feel bad."

Seungmin has the strongest urge to pout, because he still doesn't like his friends one bit. So he does, and pairs it with a frown.

Minho laughs fondly as he caresses his cheek with his thumb, and Seungmin leans into his touch almost immediately.

He doesn't exactly know how everything suddenly feels so natural between them, but Seungmin _likes_ it.

They've never been remotely close to being this intimate with each other before—heck, they've never even held hands—but everything just started feeling so _right_ the moment he ran into Minho's arms. Now, he doesn't feel like letting go anymore.

"I am mad," he grumbles sulkily through his pout, refusing to meet his gaze. "You are not forgiven."

"Aw," Minho mirrors his pout, leaning in to nuzzle on his jaw affectionately. "What would it take for you to forgive me, mm?"

Seungmin blushes, feeling the boy's breath near his neck. Soon, he feels a gentle kiss being pressed onto the side of his head, down to his earlobe and on his jaw, and he nearly _melts._

"... More kisses."

There's a pause before Minho lets out a bright laugh, pressing fond little kisses all over his face, to which Seungmin finds himself leaning closer for more.

Minho then burrows his face into the crook of Seungmin's neck, planting a soft, wet kiss onto the skin before murmuring against it quietly. "I'd give you all the kisses in the world, boo."

Seungmin blushes throughout his whole body.

"Okay," he whispers flusteredly, looking up at Minho shyly as the boy leans back to flash him a sweet smile.

"I really am sorry, my angel," Minho croons, eyes lovingly staring back into Seungmin's as he leans in just a little more, cooing softly. "My sweet, little baby boy."

Minho closes the gap between them and captures his lips into a slow, gentle kiss, arms tightening around his waist as he pulls Seungmin closer against him.

In that moment, Seungmin finally decides he's tired of denying everything to himself and just lets his eyes flutter close, arms wrapping around Minho's neck as he eagerly returns the kiss with a content sigh.

His heart starts pounding loudly against his chest, racing faster and faster, telling him _yes, he is definitely the one._

He feels Minho smiling into the kiss, and suddenly he's being lifted up in the air into a happy little spin, making him squeak in surprise as he clings even tighter. Minho puts him back down on the ground just as he pulls away from the kiss with a blissful laugh, resting his forehead onto Seungmin's.

"I never did tell you just how beautiful you look tonight," he leans in, nudging their noses together gently as he presses a soft peck onto his lips. "Did you get all dressed up for me?"

Seungmin blushes and tears his gaze away in embarrassment, because really, if he didn't want Felix to spiffy him up like this, he could have easily found a way out of it. But he didn't.

Because he may have been secretly hoping Minho would notice, and that he'd tell him how beautiful he is, just like this.

"Felix forced me into it," he mumbles unconvincingly.

Minho chuckles—probably seeing through him and letting it be—before giving him another brief kiss and murmuring against his lips softly. "God, I like you so damn much."

Seungmin's knees go weak.

Carefully, he cups Minho's face in his hands, bringing him closer to lock their lips together once more.

And when Minho deepens their kiss, his tongue slowly swiping across his bottom lip, Seungmin doesn't think twice and lets him in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"... so double check the sound system, and tell them to turn the heating up a tad, yeah?"

Seungmin watches dumbly as Minho converses with one of the hotel employees, shifting in his seat awkwardly.

Turns out, Minho and Jisung's parents own the hotel. He suddenly fully understands why Minho never seemed to have any problems with buying him breakfast at school every single day.

He had gotten them to set out a table for two somewhere less crowded inside the function hall, and even ordered for one of the cooks to prepare Seungmin his very own plate, where he'll get to try a small portion of everything. He kind of feels spoiled, but he sort of feels special too.

Having Minho around him certainly does make him feel better than he would otherwise, but being back inside still makes him feel somewhat anxious, just like every party he's ever gone to before. He's gotten used to people hitting on him by now, but it doesn't necessarily make him feel any less uneasy, even though he knows he can put up a fight just fine. And for some reason, the only thing that would make him feel alright again is to be close to Minho.

Fiddling with his fingers, he waits until the boy dismisses the employee and finally turns to face him again, but he doesn't take his seat just yet.

"Baby, I'm just gonna go get something from my car, okay? I'll be right back."

Minho starts walking away, but then Seungmin's hand suddenly shoots up on its own, tightly gripping onto the hem of Minho's coat and stopping him in his tracks.

He only realizes it when Minho turns to look at him in mild surprise, so he quickly lets go and mumbles a quiet _'sorry,'_ sinking back into his seat as he nervously drums his fingers onto the table.

Minho's gaze seems to soften then, reaching over to take Seungmin's hand in his before pressing his lips onto the back of it with a smile. "It'll be quick, my dearest. I promise."

And Minho does keep his promise, spending barely two minutes to run outside and back in, hands on his knees as he catches his breath.

Seungmin quietly watches him in amusement.

"Man I'm out of shape," he wheezes, settling down into his own chair as he dabs at his forehead with the back of his hand. "How the _heck_ do I run around a court for forty-eight minutes."

Seungmin presses his lips together when he notices the boy's disheveled hair sticking out in all sorts of directions, but he eventually fails to hold back his laughter.

Minho stills at that for a moment, eyes widening a little as he watches Seungmin before he coughs sheepishly, reaching up to fix his hair in a clumsy manner.

With an amused smile, Seungmin stands up and brings his chair right beside Minho's, sitting down beside him to carefully sift his fingers through his locks and fixing them back in place. Minho just stares up at him in a daze, his pretty eyes twinkling.

"Wow. I want to kiss you."

"... No."

"C'mon, love, everyone's been shamelessly snogging in here before you even arrived! Which was, I don't know—almost an hour I think, you two were kind of late so I've greeted pretty much everyone already and—wait, where was I going with this?"

Soon enough, food is served at their table, and Seungmin finds it endearing how Minho almost immediately forgets about fighting for his kiss, too excited to make him try out all the delicious food.

Seungmin doesn't recognize more than half of the dishes, and as Minho very, very happily explains everything to him as he eats, he finds himself smiling softly, scooting just a little closer beside the boy as he listens.

"Here's your present!" Minho cheerily holds out a book to him as soon as he finishes eating, bouncing a little in his seat in this adorable, childlike manner.

As Seungmin takes it and takes a closer look at the cover, he blinks for a few times, eyes slowly becoming bigger and bigger.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wrap it anymore, I couldn't really find the time—"

"This—" he glances back up at Minho, nearly gaping, "this came out just today. It's not supposed to be in our city yet."

And it's something Seungmin really, _really_ wanted to have.

"Yeah, well," he hears someone else's voice behind him before Minho can say anything, and sees Jisung standing at his side along with a grinning Felix. "He spent eight hours driving to and from wherever he got that from today and left me to handle the party preparations on my own."

"Hey, I've told you about it weeks ago! What matters is that the party is going smoothly."

"You didn't tell me it would take the whole damn day! And here I was, wondering why _you_ of all people would be so desperate to buy a book when you barely read anything!"

"And _you_ barely wash your clothes but the one time you actually do, my scarf suddenly doesn't smell like the love of my life anymore! You have zero rights to be mad at me after committing such a crime."

"Hey, that was weeks ago! It was always just on your bed and you never wore it!"

"Which means it was _clean,_ so there was no need to wash it! Jesus, I—"

Seungmin sets the book aside and hugs him tightly.

"—am, uh, sorry," Minho stammers as he lowers his volume, making both Jisung and Felix burst out laughing at his sudden change of tone.

_So that's why he wasn't wearing the scarf._

_That's why he had been reading all those books in the library._

Minho had been thinking about him so much.  _God._

He doesn't know if it's too early for him to feel this way, but he can't really bring himself to care anymore.

All he knows is that he's falling.

"Hey," he murmurs quietly, hugging him even tighter as he buries his face onto the boy's shoulder. "I think I'm in love with you."

Minho freezes in his embrace, and for a while, he stays silent and unmoving.

Suddenly, Seungmin finds himself being lifted up into the air once more, with Minho happily spinning him around and around all across the room with the biggest smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Classes resume soon after. In his usual place in the library, with a book in hand, he finds himself being observed yet again by a happy Lee Minho from across his seat.

He still stays quiet like he always does, but Seungmin can tell he _really_ wants to talk to him from the way he rocks back and forth in his seat like an excited child, not-so-patiently waiting for Seungmin to pay him attention.

Seungmin sets his book down with a sigh and an amused smile, finally glancing up at Minho.

He notices he's wearing his scarf today, and Seungmin happens to be wearing his too. It makes him smile just a little wider.

"Yes?"

Minho perks up immediately.

"So! I kind of forgot to bring back some of my things to the apartment, and I was planning to head back home later to pick them up, then I had this _brilliant_ idea."

He's smiling a little too brightly, it makes Seungmin narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Whatever it is, no."

"But—" Minho pouts, knitting his brows in a tiny frown, "I was going to ask you to come over."

"... I'm good, thank you."

"And my parents aren't home," he adds, as if it would help make his proposition more inviting.

Seungmin raises a brow, because he doesn't exactly know what he's trying to imply with that.

He doesn't want to know. "They'll be back."

"Oh, come on! Please, baby?"

"One-hundred percent no."

 

 

He ends up going anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You didn't bring back anything at all," Seungmin rolls his eyes, closing the third box he's filled up with Minho's things for the past two hours. He doesn't understand why he brought this much stuff home—for a _two-week_ winter break.

Minho gasps at him dramatically. "My dearest, I am offended! I brought back a whole backpack full of important school things."

"You mean your uniform, your jersey, and your basketball?"

"Yes."

Seungmin just shakes his head, starting to gather the notebooks from the huge pile of mess on the floor in Minho's bedroom. "Why didn't you just ask the butler to do all this?"

"Baby, I don't even let my own parents touch my things. Which reminds me," Minho stands up from the floor, starting to head towards the door, "let me go ask him if our snacks are ready."

Seungmin hums noncommittally, picking up more notebooks as Minho steps outside.

But then, he notices one particular notebook with _'Seungmin'_ written on the front cover, and pauses.

Blinking, he glances at the door and back down at it, before carefully opening it and scanning through the first page.

 

_April 12th, 2018_

_it feels weird writing about a boy all of a sudden but i feel like i'm going to lose it if i don't_

_i just heard someone singing my most favourite song with the most beautiful voice i've ever heard in the library today_

_he thought he was the only student around but i was actually behind the shelves_

_is this what love at first sight feels like_

 

Seungmin widens his eyes, taking a second look at the date.

This was nearly nine months ago.

He hastily flips through the pages and reads another entry.

 

_May 8th, 2018_

_i'm writing this down as i'm watching him from a different table_

_no i'm not a stalker_

_he's just reading a book but he has this really gorgeous smile on his face_

_he enjoys reading so much i barely see anyone else who does anymore and that's??? cute¿¿¿_

_or is it just because that book he's reading is funny as hell_

 

_update: he's finished it and he's returning it_

_my dumbass brain probably won't understand anything but fuck it_ _i'm gonna go borrow that shit and read it_

 

_SECOND UPDATE: HE'S A SECOND YEAR AND HIS NAME IS KIM SEUNGMIN_

_and now to engrave this beautiful name onto my brain_

 

Seungmin bites back a smile, looking back up at the door again before quickly turning some pages to read one more.

 

_July 17th, 2018_

_well what do we have here_

_the semester's already ending and yet here i am_

_still having no courage to talk to him whatsoever bUT_

_if i'm getting this right, he probably likes bad boys_

_because most of the books he's read had at least one guy who has that kind of personality_

_so next semester, fOR SURE_

_i am going to sweep him off his feet_

_just you wait, you beautiful angel, you_

 

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he muffles down a bright laugh, finding Minho's entries so, _so_ ridiculously adorable.

"Love," Minho suddenly appears by the door, leaning on his side against the frame, "do you want juice or—"

Seungmin quickly shuts the notebook closed, catching Minho's attention.

Soon, Minho's eyes turn into saucers, jaws dropping as the tip of his ears redden almost instantly. " _Seungmin,_ you—oh my God."

With a sheepish grin, Seungmin gets up on his feet and heads over to the door, laughing fondly at Minho's expression. He then grabs his wrist, pulling the boy towards him and cupping his face in his hands just as he stumbles in front of Seungmin.

"I never got to tell you what kind of boys I liked," he murmurs, carefully resting his forehead onto Minho's. "You're the only one I ever have."

He leans in and catches the boy's lips in his, molding them together in a gentle kiss before wrapping his arms around Minho's neck, tugging him even closer. Minho gets surprised at first, but he recovers from his shock quickly enough, hands gripping onto Seungmin's waist as he responds to the kiss feverishly.

Soon, Minho's already sliding his hands up inside his shirt and thumbing slowly onto Seungmin's hipbones, coaxing out a small moan from him. Seungmin lets out a content sigh, sliding his hands down from Minho's neck to his chest and rubbing small, gentle circles onto it with his palms.

Minho breaks the kiss so they can catch their breaths, but it only lasts for a second before he's swooping back in and devouring his lips hungrily, which he returns just as needily.

"Bed?" Minho mumbles into the kiss, and Seungmin just smiles teasingly as he murmurs back a _'no.'_

Minho carefully slides his hands down Seungmin's ass, giving it a small squeeze and making him squeak out in surprise. "Bathroom?"

"Mm-mm," he hums, letting Minho lift his legs up so he can wrap them around his waist, carrying Seungmin in his arms.

They both keep their lips messily pressed onto each other, soft, smacking sounds audible in between their conversation as they stubbornly keep kissing.

"What, living room? On the couch?"

"Mm, don't think so."

Minho then pulls away in frustration, narrowing his eyes as Seungmin laughs brightly at him.

"Baby boy, if you don't tell me where you want to do this _right now,_ I swear I'm going to do you on a hammock outdoors."

"Hmm," Seungmin pretends to think, tapping on his chin before smiling cheekily, "no."

Minho raises an unamused brow at him, and soon enough, he's bolting out of the back door with a laughing, flailing Seungmin in his arms.

 

 

Turns out, the hammock wasn't such a bad place after all.

 

 

 

 

(The traumatized butler just pretends he didn't see them kissing like there was no tomorrow, with Seungmin's bare legs hooked over Minho's shoulders as Minho pounds into the younger boy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!  
> if you started singing young wings and/or thought about sekaiichi at some point in this story then you owe me a comment hdhahdgsgd  
> but even if you didn't do either of those, comments are very much loved!! <3  
> i'll probably be checking and re-checking this a hundred times and edit it even though it's already published sdjgfhg  
> —  
> here are some trivial(?) trivias!!  
> 1\. the librarian is mute  
> 2\. Mr. Park is Jinyoung  
> 3\. Seungmin's older brothers are Woojin and Wonpil  
> 4\. JiLix are childhood friends  
> 5\. Felix likes Seungmin  
> —  
> [190723] here's a [fanart](https://twitter.com/seungjin_chan/status/1153552022114693121?s=19) (it's me i'm the fan) and it is Not Good but just in case some of u might want to see and find out some Things 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this story wasn't even like,, read by a lot but i've been Very hung up on it ever since i published it anyway because i love 2min so much and i mostly write to satisfy myself in the end sO YEAH THIS HAPPENED  
> i started writing this in the first week of january and finished it a couple of weeks later so i've been waiting for valentine's day to draw near ever since then and now it is Time, so yay! it is now a christmas and valentine's fic shdhdg  
> also thank you so much for 97 kudos, you guys are amazing <3  
> here's 3k words of seungmin's life update and how he spent valentine's day!!

Living with Minho and Jisung had been... unusual, to say the least, but nevertheless it feels warm and nice, and Seungmin wouldn't trade it for anything else.

(Well—Seungmin would still trade it for a chance to live with Felix again, but he won't say that to Minho. His very childish, sulky little Minho.)

It's definitely warmer than his old dormitory room that suddenly felt so dull without Felix, whose family had decided to move to a much closer place to the school over a month ago, entitling him to stay there instead.

Minho didn't really give him a chance to say no when he insisted that he should just move in with the two cousins so he wouldn't feel lonely, somehow managing to get Seungmin's older brothers on his side too, with promises that almost sounded like wedding vows. (Seungmin knows the main reason they approved is because Minho told them they didn't have to pay for the rent anymore, though.)

His brothers thought it was too fast for them to be living together already at first—Seungmin still thinks that way up to this day—but Minho firmly believes that there's nothing wrong with it because _'it's not eloping if Jisungie is there, so it's just like a dorm, but fancier.'_ Although, Seungmin may or may not have also overheard his brothers talking to each other when he was spending the rest of the holidays back home anyway, where they had taken notice of how much happier he seemed to both of them. Maybe that was how they've come to trust Minho in the end.

Though, Seungmin wonders how his brothers would react if they found out there's actually only two bedrooms (one of which, of course, belongs to Jisung). It might as well be eloping.

On the other hand, Jisung was completely fine with the whole thing; excited, even, to have someone other than his cousin living with him for once, especially since they're the same age and it's his childhood friend's best friend. For some reason, he also started liking Seungmin a lot more when he found out that he simply calls Minho by his name—without the _hyung,_ which Seungmin refuses to use, because he finds it somewhat constraining. (Minho started liking him _heaps_ more because of that too.)

Over the course of a month, Seungmin learned how to live outside of his normal comfort zone that had always been just Felix. Living with the two jocks had really been culture-shocking, and he never knew they could be so much alike and get along so _well_ before now.

In the strangest ways, they're innovative.

For instance, there was Jisung training himself to climb up the stairs on all fours, for when he doesn't feel like putting any more weight on his knees for the rest of the day after having strenuous basketball practice. He eventually ended up inspiring Minho to do the same, and they both seemed to find it useful. Felix was convinced Seungmin was living with a couple of giant cats the first time he witnessed it, and Seungmin just nodded.

There was also Minho sewing his blanket into a mermaid-shaped blanket, just so he could easily wear it to sleep instead of having to fix it over himself everytime he moves around. But Seungmin admits—this one was really cute. Seeing Minho sewing with so much concentration and happily wiggling the tailfins with his feet after he had finally gotten to use it were two of the most precious sights he had ever seen in his life. He offered to sew Jisung and Seungmin's blankets as well, but only Jisung happily agreed to it, because Seungmin wanted to continue sharing his blanket with Minho to keep him warm. (He gets cold very easily, which is another thing he finds cute about the boy.)

They're also very casual. _Painfully_ casual.

And by that, he means Jisung saying something like _'I'm going to buy something from the convenience store, you banging Seungmin? Text me when you're done'_ and Minho responding to it just as normally, as if they were merely talking about the weather. Seungmin kind of hates how they genuinely don't find anything wrong about it and just leave him there to cover his ears and run away in embarrassment.

Another thing is that they both definitely love breaking things.

Seungmin once had to confiscate their basketballs for a week just to teach them a lesson for breaking his coffee mug. He suddenly understood what Mr. Park must have felt back then for his poor little flower vase.

There was also this one ridiculous episode when they broke the staircase's hand rail from sliding down on it too much, and apparently, the lack of a hand rail had the ability to suddenly make both of them afraid of heights. Seungmin just walked upstairs with a smirk and left the two to suffer by themselves in the living room that night, telling them they deserved it, despite Minho's dramatic lines of how he can't possibly fall asleep without his baby singing him to sleep anymore.

Seungmin still has a long list of everything else they have in common—some of which are disturbing, in many ways—but if there's one thing that's really prominent about Minho compared to Jisung, it's that he's an absolute _child._

And he is currently acting like one.

With a sigh, Seungmin plops himself down on one of the couches and watches Minho, crouched down in a corner of the living room, sullenly rocking himself back and forth as his index finger starts to collect dust from drawing sad faces on the wooden floor.

Yes, he's sulking.

Over chocolates.

It started earlier today, during lunch break, when Minho headed over to his and Felix's table in the cafeteria. They were in the middle of exchanging Valentine's gifts then, as they do every year; Felix had just handed him a small box of chocolate cupcakes, and Seungmin was just about to give him a pouch of heart-shaped, chocolate chip cookies.

But then, Minho pointed at the box and asked him, "Is that for me?"

Puzzled, Seungmin knitted his brows and carefully slid the box a little closer to him. "No, babe made them for me."

"Ah," Minho pointed at the pouch of cookies in his hand, "those are heart-shaped. That must be for me."

"... No," he shook his head, handing it over to Felix, who accepted it happily and immediately started digging in. "I made them for babe."

Minho blinked and promptly took a seat beside him. "My love, where's mine?"

Seungmin was dumbfounded.

Because he could clearly remember Minho saying just yesterday—in quite the proud manner, too—that he didn't even like chocolates and sweets that much, and how he would just give them to Jisung whenever he received them for Valentine's. That's why last night, when the cousins were both already asleep and he had successfully slinked his way out of his lover's tight hug, Seungmin ended up using most of the ingredients he had originally bought to bake for Minho, to bake even more cookies for Felix instead.

Seungmin peered over at Minho's table with Jisung and their friends, seeing a mountain of pastries and letters placed right by Minho's usual spot. Jisung also had a bunch of little cake boxes in front of him that Seungmin later found out to be cheesecakes, after opening their fridge half an hour ago and nearly causing an avalanche.

"You have plenty of chocolates back at your table, Minho."

Minho pouted. "But I've been waiting for _yours._ "

"But..." Seungmin blinked at him for a few times, not entirely sure if he was being serious. "I don't have any chocolates for you."

Minho let out the most dramatic gasp Seungmin had ever seen and abruptly stood up looking betrayed, before running back to his table crying out _'Jisungieee!'_ and tackling the poor, innocent boy, who was just about to take a bite of his cheesecake, sending the fork flying out of his grasp and onto the floor.

Seungmin rubbed at his temple as he watched. "Babe, remind me again why I'm not dating you instead?"

"I'm overqualified," Felix answered with his mouth full as he munched on the last of his cookies, before holding his hands out in front of him.

Seungmin placed another pouch of cookies into his palms and found himself bursting out laughing as Felix waved it around in the air obnoxiously to show it off to Minho from across the cafeteria, causing the boy to wail even louder in Jisung's arms.

He honestly thought that was just him trying to make Seungmin laugh in some way, but he didn't think that the sulking was real and would last until now. Jisung was actually the one he expected to sulk the hardest for not receiving any chocolates from him, but when he asked Seungmin about it, he was surprisingly just fine after being told that Seungmin figured he would have enough sweets from his and Minho's admirers—hence the decision not to add any more onto the pile. He even thanked Seungmin for at least having considered making anything for him.

Which brought him to the conclusion that Minho really is the child in this household.

It was definitely Minho's fault for saying he didn't like chocolates. Seungmin knows that.

But he can't seem to bring himself to be mad at the sulking boy anyway, because despite the fact that he hates having to deal with sulking people, and that the whole thing is just ridiculous, he still finds his boyfriend's behaviour _adorable._

"Minho."

The response he gets is a teeny, _tiny_ little sulky hum, the older boy still refusing to look up at him as he further juts his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You said you didn't like chocolates."

"I didn't say _your_ chocolates," he mumbles through an even bigger pout, sniffling quietly. "You know I'd eat anything you make for me."

It's a silly, childish answer. If Jisung had already been home, he'd probably be laughing at how stupid his cousin was acting.

And yet, Seungmin feels so endeared.

He stands and makes his way towards the boy, crouching down in front of him before letting out a chuckle as Minho finally meets his eyes, looking like a sad, kicked puppy. Carefully cupping Minho's face into his hands, he coaxes him a little closer, planting a few, soft pecks onto his pouty lips and gazing at him fondly. "What am I going to do with you, really."

He can see Minho almost giving in, struggling to keep his sulky expression and trying not to smile, his pout already long gone as he presses his lips together instead and buries his face in between his knees. "I am mad. You are not forgiven."

Seungmin rolls his eyes at his choice of words and gives him a few pats on the head. "You said you'd eat anything I make for you?"

"It's too late if you're going to make me anything now," Minho mumbles, curling into himself as he hugs his knees before adding a little more quietly, "though I'm pretty sure you don't have any more chocolates left for me."

"Well," Seungmin hums, tilting his head thoughtfully before nodding. "Yes, I don't."

He grins in amusement when Minho visibly flinches at his answer.

"... You're mean."

He doesn't think he's ever seen Minho act quite like this before. He had always been just loud and assertive, sure of himself, and lovably weird in his own way.

But now he's genuinely _sad,_ and it shows with the way he's already spoken more than three sentences and he still hasn't called Seungmin any of the names he always loved to call him. It's almost as if he doesn't have the confidence to call him any of those names now, and Seungmin's gotten so used to it that hearing the boy suddenly speak this way doesn't sound quite right anymore.

He does feel kind of mean, but seeing his boyfriend's vulnerable side for the very first time still makes him inexplicably happy.

So he stands back up after pressing a kiss on the crown of Minho's head, sauntering his way into the kitchen once more before stopping in front of the fridge, a hesitant hand holding onto the door's handle as he bites the insides of his cheeks. One glance back at Minho in the living room finally makes up his mind for him, though, seeing the boy now curled up lying on the floor, rolling around in his own invisible puddle of sadness.

He opens the fridge and pulls out a familiar looking lunch box before popping it into the microwave and heating it for a good few minutes, watching over Minho with a small, fond smile as he leans against the counter and waits a little anxiously, fingers nervously drumming against the countertop.

The thing is, he _did_ make something for Minho last night. It sacrificed more hours of sleep than he thought it would, having to test out different recipes so many times and even managing to get cuts on his fingers in the process—and in addition, he had to get up early this morning to slink his way out of a sleeping Minho's embrace for the second time, just so he could prepare it before either of the cousins were awake.

Until his insecurities got the best of him at the last minute, and he shoved it back into the fridge instead.

Soon enough, he's already walking back into the living room and placing the warm lunch box down on the coffee table, effectively catching Minho's attention as he nudges a spoon in his direction. "Take it."

Minho looks puzzled as he sits back up, eyeing the lunch box placed in front of him as he takes the spoon. When he glances back up at him questioningly, Seungmin ends up quickly averting his gaze, hand reaching up to rub sheepishly at his nape as he clears his throat.

"I... made it. Last night. For you," he says the last bit a little more quietly, awkwardly rocking back on his heels as he looks at Minho again, who just knits his brows and blinks rapidly in confusion. "I was supposed to put it in your bag without you knowing, this morning. But I, um, sort of chickened out and..."

"Wait," Minho finally speaks up, grabbing at his hand and easily pulling Seungmin down to sit beside him, staring at him hard. "What do you mean? Is this—what is this?"

Minho turns to the table, and when he sets the spoon down to carefully take the lid off of the lunch box, Seungmin bites down on his lip and nervously fiddles with the hem of his shirt, watching the way Minho's eyes widen slightly at the sight.

"It's—curry," he stammers out, restlessly twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I just thought, maybe you'd prefer to eat something that wasn't sweet, so I—I used the cocoa I bought for the cake I was supposed to bake for you to make that instead, and—and did you know cocoa goes well with curry? Oh—wait, what am I saying. You would know, of course, you're a great cook and my cooking is nothing compared to yours, this probably doesn't even taste good, you know what let's just throw it out—"

"Hey," Minho catches his hand before he even gets the chance to take the lunch box, lacing their fingers together as he gazes at Seungmin with soft, adoring eyes.

Seungmin melts a little inside.

"You can't just throw it away, this—" Minho briefly turns to the food and back at him, "this looks _amazing_ , baby."

His heart flutters violently.

After hearing what Minho had to say about sweets yesterday, he had really wanted to do something about it. It's the first time he's ever wanted to make something for Valentine's for someone other than Felix, and if he's being honest, he was really looking forward to it, because baking was, at least, one of the things he knew he could do decently enough to impress Minho. But settling for the usual pastries or sweets simply because it's something he was good at made him feel as if he wasn't trying hard enough for Minho, and he really wanted it to be _special._

So he kind of just felt bad for himself throughout the whole day after backing out on the idea he made himself—after he had tried so hard to make it, too—but it was such a last minute change of plans (he still blames Minho for it) that he didn't feel as if he managed to cook it as perfectly as he wanted.

"Could this be why you have band aids on your fingers, love?" Minho caresses the back of Seungmin's hand with his thumb, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss onto his knuckles.

"... N—no," Seungmin's answer ends up sounding like a question, so he gulps, flusteredly shifting his gaze from left to right and looking at anywhere but Minho.

"Baby boy, you're not a very good liar."

"Fight me," he grumbles pettily, narrowing his eyes at the boy, who only lets out a laugh.

"It's the best Valentine's gift I could ever ask for. Thank you," Minho flashes him a bright, blinding smile, his eyes crinkling prettily as he pulls him in for a tight hug, gingerly caressing the back of Seungmin's head as he leans down to murmur softly into his ear.

"I'm so happy you're mine. I love you, Seungmin."

Seungmin's heart skips a beat.

It's the very first time he's hearing those words from Minho.

He blushes up to his ears and ducks down to hide his face into the crook of Minho's neck, fingers tightly curling into the back of the boy's shirt as he helplessly succumbs into his warm embrace.

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

 

 

(They end up going on a grocery date about half an hour later, after Minho had finished the curry in a span of two minutes and immediately started throwing a tantrum when Seungmin told him he didn't have any ingredients left to make more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but i hope you all enjoyed this little valentine's special!!1! i had a lot of fun writing about them again because i ended this oneshot where 2min had only just begun dating, and now they're dating for almost two months already!! <3  
> but seriously guys comments would make me the Happiest  
> really it would mean a lot because _c ries,_ it feels so lonely shipping 2min out here on my own shdjdks  
> —  
> [tumblr](https://www.seungjin-chan.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
